Embodiments herein generally relate to devices and methods of establishing wireless communications between devices to establish network communication sessions.
Establishing connectivity between devices, for example mobile devices and multi-function printing devices (MFDs) often requires difficult setup steps, in which one device (say the mobile device) needs to be configured with the networking details of the other device (say the MFD). Users who are in transit may not have these details preconfigured when they want to make the connection. The device they connect to may often want, for security reasons, to severely restrict that connectivity to only use of the device itself. The MFD may offer a peer-to-peer (direct) onboard wireless connection, such as Bluetooth or 802.11x, to the mobile for this purpose, but the problem remains that is it hard to setup this connection securely, especially in the presence of multiple MFDs with similar capability, whose competing wireless signals may also cause interference and confusion.